Point Of View
by yoshuareynaldo777
Summary: Hubungan antara kedua insan memiliki perspektif sendiri, tidak terkecuali Isogai Yuuma dan Kataoka Megu. IsoMegu Multichapter OneShot
1. Kataoka POV

**Point Of View**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom Belongs to Matsui Yuusei (I own nothing)**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Pairings : IsoMegu**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Warning : Kataoka sedikit OOC disini (sengaja dibuat untuk menunjukkan sisi lain Kataoka)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 : Kataoka's Point Of View**

Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering memikirkan dirinya. Memang aku sudah menyukainya, mungkin sudah lama, mungkin sejak aku bertemu dengannya saat pertemuan pengurus kelas saat SMP dulu? Entahlah, aku sudah lupa. Yang pasti aku diam-diam senang saat kami satu kelas di kelas bawah 3-E.

Sebenarnya tidak aneh sih menyukai pria seperti itu, baik, bertanggung jawab, hormat pada orang tua, ramah, hatinya murni, tabah, tekun, dan erm...bisa dibilang tampan pula. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak menyukainya karena alasan terakhir itu...tidak, tentu saja tidak.

Ya, mungkin hanya cinta monyet, dengan bahasa inggris 'crush' pertamanya, tapi sejak itu, aku merasa hubungan kami menjadi semakin dekat, terutama akhir-akhir ini. Aku jadi lebih sering bertamu ke rumahnya, dan menjadi akrab dengan saudara-saudara dan ibunya. Hehe, sampai sekali pernah ibunya menggodaku dengan bertanya kapan aku mau memakai cincin di jari manisku.

Puncaknya saat kelas 3-E, sejak aku sekelas dengannya, aku sudah menyimpan rasa padanya, hehe, sebenarnya ini rahasia, tetapi saat kelas 3-E pada bulan Valentine, aku sempat ingin membuat honmei chocolate untuknya, tapi karena aku memikirkan adik-adiknya dan alasan keduanya karena tampaknya belum waktunya kita bermain-main seperti itu, toh kami masih punya tanggung jawab yang lebih besar lagi – belajar. Tapi lucu kan? Aku yang bukan siapa-siapanya memikirkan adik-adiknya seperti itu, aku baru sadar saat Ibu menyeringai mengapa repot-repot beli 1 pak cokelat di kota sebelah dengan sepeda hanya untuk sekedar 'Giri choco', oh itu maksudnya cokelat yang sifatnya platonic.

Aku baru sepenuhnya mengakui perasaan yang kuberikan kepadanya saat aku ingin pergi bersama dengannya ke SMA yang sama, kebetulan, sekolah yang dia pilih adalah sekolah publik terbaik di daerah itu. Rasa yang dulunya kekanak-kanakan itu sudah bertumbuh menjadi perasaan yang dewasa, aku merasa harus menjaganya, aku khawatir tidak ada yang menyemangatinya saat dia merasa depresi, karena dia bukan orang yang mau menunjukkan kelemahannya di depan orang, dan karena Ikemen sekali sifatnya, jarang ada orang yang dapat melihat bahwa ia manusia biasa juga—yang punya kelemahan tertentu. Bukan pamer atau apapun, tapi hanya aku dan Maehara, teman baiknya yang dapat melihat hal2 ini dibalik citra Ikemennya itu.

Aku bingung tentang apa yang kurasakan ini, orang tuaku berkata rasa seperti ini adalah rasa erm, cinta yang paling murni, devosi, kasih yang tanpa syarat. Mungkin benar juga, karena yang aku rasakan adalah rasa yang dewasa, yang tidak berpusat ke diri sendiri, dan tentu saja bukan cinta monyet yang aku sebutkan tadi. Rasanya aku hanya ingin membantunya, membuatnya dan keluarganya bahagia, begitu saja. Mungkin hal ini aneh ya, bagi anak seumuran SMP akhir? Tapi dari dulu orang menilaiku dewasa dan mandiri, jadi tidak aneh sepenuhnya aku bisa merasakan hal ini kepadanya.

Aku merasa dirinya sudah menjadi hal yang penting dalam hidupku...

Oh ya, kami akan pergi untuk membersihkan gedung kelas 3-E, dan makam Korosensei. Orang yang kupikirkan itu tersenyum padaku seperti biasanya. Aku menyadari bahwa senyumnya itu, adalah salah satu yang memberikan rasa lega bagiku. Klise memang, tapi kenyataan.

"Kataoka sudah siap? Yang lain sudah menunggu di stasiun di bawah bukit." Katanya dengan senyuman khasnya sambil memegang lenganku.

Satu-satunya yang aku belum tahu, apakah ia menerima kembali rasa yang kuberikan padanya atau tidak...jujur aku sempat khawatir, rasa ini hanya ada padaku. Yah, tapi sebagai wanita, aku boleh berharap kan? Maehara juga sudah bilang dia merasakan hal yang sama padaku

"Ya, ayo berangkat." Kataku sambil membalas senyumnya.

Tapi seandainya tidak pun...

"Oh, kudengar Kataoka mau mengambil Universitas yang sama denganku ya? Semoga kita bisa bersama lagi ya!" Katanya tanpa dosa dengan senyuman khasnya.

Aku juga tidak akan menyesal...

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **A/N : Entah kenapa mood IsoMegu saya meningkat dengan kanonnya IsoMegu di Graduation Book Time (Paling tidak Kataoka punya romantic feelings ke Isogai), dengan Kataoka ingin memberikan cokelat Honmei yang implisitnya adalah rasa romantis ke Isogai.**

 **Jadi karena kapal sudah berlayar, saya memanggil shipper IsoMegu alias shipper Kanon (Muahahahaha) untuk publikasi hasil FF nya di , dimana hampir tidak ada pairing yang obvious ini.**

 **Mohon Rate and Reviewsnya.**

 **Btw ini adalah multichapter, jadi akan ada POV dari Isogai dan Ending dari FF ini.**


	2. Isogai POV

**Point Of View**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom Belongs to Matsui Yuusei (I own nothing)**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Pairings : IsoMegu**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Warning : Sedikit Angst di sini.**

 **CHAPTER 2 : Isogai's Point Of View**

Pahlawan. Mungkin beberapa orang memiliki pahlawan dalam hidupnya? Aku? Yang jadi pahlawanku di dunia ini mungkin adalah ayah. Mendiang ayah adalah tulang punggung keluarga, tentu ayah dan ibu bukanlah keluarga yang kaya, kami keluarga yang biasa saja, hanya tanpa uang, kami selalu bahagia—dan itu karena kehadiran ayah.

Saat ayah meninggal, ibu dan Erin, adik perempuanku yang paling terpukul, sejak itu pula, Ibu yang sehat mulai sakit-sakitan, bisa dikatakan ayah adalah yang selalu membuat ibu senang, sehingga tubuhnya menjadi lebih kuat—saat ayah meninggal, kehilangan pahlawan dalam hidup mungkin membuat Ibu kembali ke dirinya yang lemah sebelumnya.

Saat ayah dimakamkan, aku tidak menangis, bukan karena tidak sedih, aku sedih sekali, tetapi ayah selalu berkata, karena aku anak sulung, aku akan menjadi kepala keluarga berikutnya, jadi aku yang harus menanggung beban terbesar. Maka dari itu aku tidak menangis, aku berkata pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku harus kuat, aku tidak boleh membuat Hiro, Erin, atau Ibu sedih. Aku harus kuat, sekarang aku yang menjadi laki-laki di rumah...Aku tetap harus kuat, itu yang selalu kusampaikan kepada diriku sendiri.

Teman-teman sering memanggilku Ikemen. Feh, padahal aku sendiri manusia biasa, dan aku punya momen-momen kelemahan seperti yang lainnya. Itu sebabnya, banyak orang yang hanya melihat sisi baikku saja, tanpa mempedulikan kekuranganku.

Bahkan kelas 3-E pun begitu, ya, kelas 3-E kecuali Maehara salah satunya, hanya tahu kalau aku seorang yang sempurna, padahal terkadang untuk beberapa waktu aku sempat depresi, saat banyak pekerjaan kelas, hingga aku tidak bisa kerja paruh waktu untuk menambah uang keluarga untuk membelikan obat atau makanan yang lebih enak untuk keluargaku—itu salah satunya.

Tentu saja, karena ayah berkata sebagai seorang pemimpin, kita tidak boleh menunjukkan kelemahan di depan umum, aku memasang wajah senang seakan tak ada masalah, dan hasilnya mereka menanggapku orang yang sabar dan tegar. Memang mungkin sifat ayahku itu tertanam sedikit pada diriku, tapi terkadang aku ingin ada yang membantuku, memberikanku semangat. Dulu ayah yang memberikan hal semacam ini, tapi sejak beliau meninggal, sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa kujadikan tumpuan masalah seperti ini. Tidak mungkin aku menceritakannya pada Ibu, aku tidak ingin membuat susah ibu.

Yah, tapi meskipun banyak yang tidak tahu soal ini, ada satu wanita yang cukup cakap untuk melihat wajah asli di balik wajah 'Ikemen' yang kupasang, seorang pria yang lemah, penuh kekurangan, dan memiliki beban yang berat.

Entah kenapa, meskipun aku memasang muka yang tegar dihadapannya, dia selalu dapat melihat aku yang sebenarnya, mungkin sifatnya yang dewasa dan observan menjadi alasannya. Aku tidak begitu kenal sebelumnya padanya, yang aku tahu, dia anggota klub renang di sekolah. Waktu aku dijatuhkan ke kelas 3-E, bukan karena nilai tentunya – karena aku tertangkap bekerja sambilan, yang sebenarnya tidak boleh dilakukan di sekolah kami.

Singkat cerita, kami berdua inisiatif menjadi ketua kelas 3-E dan kami dapat berteman cepat karena kami memiliki etika kerja yang hampir sama. Mungkin dari itu, dia menjadi paham akan masalahku. Beda denganku, dia orang yang teliti dan observan.

Yang aku bingungkan, saat kelas 3-E, entah kenapa aku lebih dapat dekat dengannya dibandingkan dengan siswi-siswi lain. Bukan pamer, tapi aku cukup popular dikalangan wanita, termasuk di kelas 3-E. Mungkin baru kali ini aku bisa mencurahkan hati kepada seseorang sejak ayah meninggal, ironisnya kepada seorang wanita, padahal harusnya aku kan yang menolongnya? Tapi jujur saja, aku tidak pernah yang memulai pembicaraan, dia selalu bisa tepat menebak kapan aku merasa depresi atau patah semangat. Dia langsung menanyakan masalahku dan memberikanku solusi sambil menghiburku. Dan hal itu, selalu berhasil membangkitkan semangatku kembali.

Mungkin hal seperti itu yang membuatku tertarik padanya, awalnya belum perasaan suka atau apapun, tapi aku sempat menulis dia sebagai wanita yang membuatku tertarik saat wisata ke Kyoto bersama kelas 3-E. Ya di saat itu, hanya Maehara yang tahu pilihanku siapa. Tampaknya dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang kupikirkan waktu itu, tentu saja, kita sudah berteman sejak SD awal, dia tahu seluk-beluk sifatku. Yang menarik juga, aku menyadari Maehara tidak pernah merayu dia, padahal menurutku dia cukup, ehem, menarik secara fisik, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, tapi tampaknya dia melakukan itu karena menghormati perasaanku padanya. Maehara juga pernah mengatakan dia suka kepadaku, tapi aku berfikir itu hanya gosip, toh dia juga pernah mengatakan Kanzaki dan Hinano suka kepadaku, padahal Kanzaki sopan ke semua orang, dan Hinano, yah, bahkan dia memanggil Chiba dengan sebutan Ryuu-chin sampai sekarang, di depan Hayami pula. Hahahaha...

Kembali ke topik awal, setelah tengah semester tampaknya, er...hubungan kami menjadi semakin dekat. Dia sesekali ke rumahku, terkadang bermain dan membawakan Hiro dan Erin cokelat atau manisan lainnya, dan menanyakan keadaan ibuku. Selain Maehara, hanya dia yang pernah berkunjung seperti ini, hasilnya adik-adikku jadi suka padanya, begitu juga Ibuku, tampaknya Ibu senang karena aku sudah menemukan teman sejati sepertinya. Ibu sampai terkadang meledekku tentang hubunganku dengannya, katanya hampir sama dengan hubungannya dengan ayah dahulu, bedanya kali ini dia yang jadi ayah dan aku yang menjadi ibu. Mungkin belajar bersama bukan hal yang asing lagi bagi kami, juga terkadang kami memancing bersama di bukit kelas 3-E. Sampai-sampai Nakamura membuat biang gosip tentang hubungan kami berdua, tampaknya ada juga yang cukup tajam menyimpulkan bahwa hubungan kami lebih dari sekedar profesionalitas. Ada ikatan percaya yang kami bangun satu-sama lain, mungkin dia juga menyadarinya. Yang kusadari juga setelah itu, dia telah menjadi seorang yang kuanggap sebagai pahlawan bagiku, ia selalu sadar tentang masalah dan sering membantuku, selalu mengulurkan tangannya saat aku patah semangat...Aku sempat melihat ayah di dalam dirinya.

Aku tidak tahu perasaan dia kepadaku, apa dia melakukan itu hanya karena aku kesusahan? Sepertinya dia cenderung melakukan itu ke banyak orang, dan mungkin dia hanya peduli padaku. Bahkan waktu valentine aku sempat terlewat percaya diri dia akan memberikanku Honmei Choco, tapi ternyata dia memberikanku cokelat yang cenderung 'Giri Choco', untukku dan adik-adikku katanya...hahaha, benar sekali dia seorang pahlawan bukan?

Mungkin aneh, mengapa wanita yang jadi pahlawan bagi laki-laki sepertiku? Yang membuat semakin aneh adalah dia pernah cerita tentang bagaimana saat kecil ia ingin jadi seorang pahlawan, kebetulan sekali bukan? Dia pernah bilang kalau dia kadang tidak menyukai sifatnya ini. Ya, dia dan Okano sering berbicara bagaimana cara menjadi lebih feminin. Yang menurutku sebenarnya, dia tidak perlu sulit-sulit, cukup dia menggerai rambutnya saja, dan memakai baju wanita, sebenarnya dia sudah cocok sebagai seorang model, yah, itu kata B*tch-sensei, bukan aku. Tapi sebagai seorang assassin yang spesialisasinya ada pada komunikasi, kultur, dan cara berpakaian, mungkin kata-katanya benar.

Yah, setidaknya meskipun dia selalu menjadi pahlawanku, paling tidak aku sudah membalasnya sekali. Saat Koro-sensei meninggal oleh Nagisa, dia—seperti biasa memberikan muka tegarnya setelah menangis, padahal aku tahu dia masih ingin meluapkan perasaannya. Aku melihat dia terbangun untuk keluar dan ya, aku mendengar dia menangis. Entah darimana asal keberaniannya itu, saat aku duduk di sebelahnya, ia langsung menempelkan mukanya di dadaku dan menangis terisak—hehe, aku sadar, ternyata dibalik ke-laki-lakiannya itu, dia juga seorang wanita.

Aku mendorong mukanya dan mendekap tubuhnya—tolong jangan berimajinasi yang aneh-aneh, berusaha untuk membuatnya nyaman. Di saat itu, aku berhasil menjadi pahlawannya. Aku baru sadar bahwa kami memiliki kelemahan masing-masing dan itu adalah kewajiban kami untuk saling melengkapi.

Di saat itu, aku sadar ada yang berkembang dalam hatiku—ya, mungkin kalau kata klisenya, ini 'cinta', tapi aku lebih memilih kata yang lebih dewasa : 'sayang'. Perasaan yang kurasakan ke dia adalah perasaan yang dewasa, bukan sekedar cinta yang sementara, tapi devosi yang kuat padanya.

Klise ya? Mungkin. Tapi ini memang yang kurasakan kepadanya. Kelihatannya terbalik, tapi aku sudah menanggap dia pahlawan di hidupku, , meskipun ironis kalau menanggap di kisah ini, aku seperti wanitanya, dan dia seperti prianya.

Dan yang paling membuatku senang adalah...dia memilih SMA yang sama denganku, berkat itu hubungan kami juga dapat berkembang. Tak kusangka, pertemuan singkat sewaktu dulu membuatku sampai berfikir kalau dia adalah salah satu orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku.

"Isogai-kun? Kenapa melamun?" Suara orang yang kumaksudkan tadi tiba-tiba menyadarkanku dari buah pikiran yang dalam ini.

"Hm, tidak ada apa-apa...sudah selesai kan? Mau pulang?" Kataku kepadanya.

"Iya, ini sudah sore, nanti bibi khawatir lho. Dia sudah mengirim pesan SMS ke HP-ku, HP-mu sedang off, kan?"

"Iya, tadi baterai HPku habis."

Yah, tidak masalah dia memiliki perasaan yang sama atau tidak kepadaku...

"Aku boleh mampir sebentar kan, melihat keadaan bibi?"

Selama masih bisa aku selalu ingin dekat dengannya...

"Tentu saja." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **A/N : POV kali ini adalah dari Isogai. Maaf mungkin saya terburu-buru menyimpulkan pairing ini Canon (yang udah Canon Kataoka suka dengan Isogai), tapi mohon maklumi karena setiap OTP ada confirmation bias. Hehehehe. Maaf kalau yang Isogai jadi sedikit lebih panjang**

 **Mohon Rate and Reviewsnya.**


	3. Kataoka POV (II)

**Point Of View**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom Belongs to Matsui Yuusei (I own nothing)**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Pairings : IsoMegu**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Warning : Kataoka sedikit OOC di sini, tapi memang sengaja dibuat untuk memperlihatkan sisi lain Kataoka seperti sebelumnya.**

 **CHAPTER III : Kataoka's POV (II)**

Salah satu yang paling menyakitkan dari suatu devosi kepada seseorang adalah saat orang itu tidak ada lagi di dekatmu.

Itu salah satu kata-kata klise yang pernah kubaca. Yang kutahu, hal ini benar. Kadang tidak semua orang yang disayangi berada di sampingmu. Mungkin Isogai-kun sudah pernah mengalami hal itu dengan ayahnya.

Haha, aneh ya? Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengurangi panggilan –kun ke Isogai-kun, mungkin sudah terbiasa, atau aneh kalau aku memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya atau tanpa –kun, kesannya jadi kurang formal seperti itu ya? Dari dahulu kami begini, waktu Irina-sensei meminta kita latihan dengan memanggil nama kecil, wajah kami berdua memerah karena malu. Pernah memang dia memanggil nama kecilku, dan aku juga memanggil nama kecilnya, itu untuk mengusir wanita-wanita yang kasmaran dengannya. Uh, aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan wanita seperti itu...Jadi aku memanggil nama kecilnya agar aku terlihat erm, pacaran dengannya, dan dia tampaknya sadar, jadi dia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku juga.

Jujur, aku senang dan berharap kami bisa benar-benar seperti itu, tapi tampaknya Isogai-kun hanya menanggap aku sebagai sahabatnya. Huh, entah mengapa, aku masih berharap, mungkin karena Isogai-kun bukan tipe orang yang suka 'pacaran' seperti itu, dia bukan Maehara Hiroto, tentu saja. Berharap itu bukan dosa, bukan?

Kami sudah berada di Universitas sekarang, dan kami sudah akan lulus sebentar lagi. Aku dan Isogai-kun berhasil mendapatkan prestasi yang memuaskan, meskipun disiplin ilmu kami berbeda, aku masuk jurusan komunikasi, jujurnya aku masih belum menyerah menjadi pramugari atau profesi yang kuinginkan sebelumnya, dan Isogai-kun, dia masuk disiplin ilmu Ekonomi, tampaknya dia ingin membuat usaha sendiri.

Dan seperti kata-kata pertamaku, mungkin memang suatu saat kita harus tetap berjalan ke depan, aku tidak boleh hanya terikat pada satu orang. Korosensei sudah mengatakan hal itu. Ini kelemahan sekaligus kekuatanku. Devosi yang terlalu kuat pada manusia itu tidak sehat. Mungkin aku tetap dapat setia pada Isogai-kun dalam hal yang lain...jadi sahabat atau teman misalnya...itu tak apa-apa bukan?

Mengapa aku berfikir seperti ini? Tentu saja, karena...mungkin sebentar lagi Isogai-kun pergi dalam waktu yang lama...ia mendapat beasiswa pendidikan master ke suatu universitas ternama di Amerika, yah Jepang memang maju, tetapi belum semaju di Barat, khususnya dalam hal ilmu sosial.

Sudah berapa tahun aku bersamanya? 7 tahun kah? Haha, waktu yang lama, ya? Sampai sekarang, aku tetap sering berkunjung ke rumahnya, paling tidak seminggu sekali,melihat keadaan bibi. Hiro dan Erin, oh itu nama adik Isogai-kun, sekarang keduanya sudah SMP akhir. Keduanya masuk SMP publik. Tampaknya kondisi ekonomi Isogai-kun sudah membaik, karena ia masuk berdasarkan beasiswa, uang yang diterima dari hasil Korosensei masih ada hingga sekarang. Dia mendapat ekstra juga, karena keluarganya kurang mampu.

Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan berpisah dengan Isogai-kun dalam waktu yang lama...kalau dia menerima, mungkin aku akan kerja dan bertemu orang yang lain. Mungkin, aku akan mendapatkan orang yang lain selain Isogai-kun...karena dia tidak ada di Jepang, otomatis aku akan lebih jarang memikirkannya...

Tapi semua memang harus mengalami itu agar dewasa, kita harus move-on, bahasa populernya begitu. Tapi satu hal yang pasti...

Aku tidak menyesal apapun...

"Megu-chan...terima kasih sudah sering datang ya... Aku bingung kenapa kau mau datang untuk orang asing seperti kita ini..." Ibu Isogai tersenyum ramah kepadaku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa dekat juga dengannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku memang selalu datang ke tempat Isogai untuk memperhatikan ibunya, mungkin sifatku yang ingin membantu orang masih melekat sampai sekarang...

"Ah, tidak bibi...Bibi 'kan sudah kenal baik denganku, dan anak bibi sudah banyak membantuku, jadi wajar kalau aku melihat keadaan bibi sekali-sekali, 'kan?"Jawabku sambil membalas senyuman a la Ikemen dari ibunya itu.

Tiba-tiba senyum dari Ibu Isogai lenyap setelah aku menyebut Isogai dari mulutku, muka ramahnya masih ada pada wajahnya, tetapi aku bisa merasakan keseriusan dari Ibu Isogai itu.

"Megu-chan...kau tahu kan, Yuuma akan mendapat program beasiswa ke luar negeri? Kalau bersama administrasi,kelulusan, dan syaratnya, mungkin Yuuma akan di situ dalam waktu yang sedikit lama sebelum dapat kembali ke sini...Mungkin sekitar lima tahun atau lebih, karena dia harus bekerja di situ." Jelasnya sambil menatapku serius.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan kekosongan atas kata-katanya itu...5 tahun? Itu waktu yang lama...mungkin Isogai-kun juga akan memiliki hidup yang baru di situ...dan keluarganya bisa saja diajak untuk pindah ke sana...toh banyak juga orang Jepang yang wanita akan tinggal di situ...Bisa saja Isogai-kun akan ehem, jatuh cinta dengan wanita di situ dan menikah di sana.

Mungkin dia hanya akan menanggapku sebagai sahabat lama setelah ini...Maka dari itu, aku harus belajar untuk melepaskan dia...

"I-Iya, bibi..." Kataku terbata. "Apa Isogai-kun sudah mengurus semuanya?"

Ibu Isogai menghela nafasnya. Senyum itu nampak kembali di bibirnya. "Aku inginnya Yuuma di sini saja, dia sempat tertarik dengan program itu, tapi dia kemarin memutuskan untuk tidak mengambilnya. Dia ingin di sini bersamaku dan adik-adiknya. Tampaknya dia takut kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku. Kau tahu kan...dasarnya badanku ini lemah..." Tidak bisa dipungkiri, ibunya senang sekali Isogai memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini.

Dan mungkin tidak aneh lagi kalau aku diam-diam juga senang akan hal ini.

"Megu-chan...Yuuma anak yang baik...dia memilih keluarganya dan sahabat-sahabatnya ketimbang pendidikan dan kesuksesan..." Ibu Isogai berhenti sejenak sebelum menatapku, kali ini aku merasakan gerakan matanya mirip dengan Nakamura saat ingin mengerjai Nagisa atau lainnya. "Dan tak kusangka...anakku sudah besar sampai-sampai dia memikirkan hal seperti itu..."

Aku masih bingung (jujur!) dengan apa yang dikatakannya. "Maksud Bibi?"

Mata jahil Ibu Isogai tetap menatapku. "Ah, Megu-chan pura-pura tidak tahu ya? Dia memikirkanmu juga, lho! Memang, kau disebut bersama Maehara saat dia menceritakan alasannya, tapi aku ibunya, selama 22 tahun, dan aku tahu kalau dia sempat gugup saat menyebut namamu!"

Aku bisa merasakan suhu di wajahku meningkat? "E-Ehh?Ah, tidak, tidak mungkin bibi, aku dan Isogai-kun...tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, kami hanya teman..."

Balasannya, aku melihat Ibu Isogai terkikik geli.

"A-Apa yang lucu, bibi?"

"M-Maaf...aku hanya mengingat...waktu itu tampaknya Yuichiro, ayahnya Isogai berkata seperti itu juga...hati-hati, Megu-chan, kata-kata itu bisa jadi doa, lho!"

Kali ini aku benar-benar melihat Nakamura Rio di dalam wanita ini.

"Itu hanya kebetulan bi...oh, maaf, tampaknya sudah sore, aku pamit dahulu ya." Kataku dengan buru-buru. Tanpa terasa aku melihat jam sudah sekitar jam 6, dan waktu ini tidak bisa lebih baik lagi, karena aku membutuhkan alasan agar dapat keluar dari omongan ini.

Tapi entah kenapa, hatiku lebih tenang dari sebelumnya...berarti...aku tetap bisa dekat dengan Isogai-kun lebih lama kembali...haha, anugerah Tuhan sekali ya?

Ibu Isogai, dengan aura yang masih seperti Nakamura Rio mengantarkanku ke pintu masuk. Setelah aku berpamitan, kali ini mungkin benar anggapanku sebelumnya kalau ia sebenarnya lebih mirip Nakamura saat masa mudanya.

"Megu-chan...jaga diri baik-baik ya! aku tidak mau calon menantuku kenapa-kenapa!" Katanya sambil setengah berteriak saat aku mulai keluar dari rumah Isogai.

Tapi tentu saja...dalam hatiku aku berharap itu benar-benar terjadi.

Memangnya siapa yang tidak mau menikah dengan pangeran berkuda putih?

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **A/N : Nothing much to say disini ya...Mohon Rate dan Reviewnya. Mungkin chapter berikutnya akan jadi klimaks dari cerita ini...dan akan ada KISSU, tapi innocent kok, tenang aja, saya masih pure, innocent, baik hati, rajin menabung...oke ini udah berlebihan.**


	4. Isogai POV (II)

**Point Of View**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom Belongs to Matsui Yuusei (I own nothing)**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Pairings : IsoMegu**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **CHAPTER IV : Isogai's POV (II)**

Kataoka Megu.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju ke arahku, aku sedang ada di taman dekat Kafe tempatku bekerja, dia mengatakan ingin berbicara sesuatu. Yah, tanpa dia mengatakan sesuatu pun, aku tahu dia pasti ingin membicarakan soal beasiswa yang batal kuambil itu..

Hehehehe, memang benar-benar bukan Megu kalau dia tidak mempedulikanku, aku tahu, Ibu sudah menjelaskannya, dan aku memang bermaksud menjelaskannya juga kepadanya hari ini. Dia pasti merasakan hal yang tidak enak, saat mendengar, aku tidak mengambil beasiswa itu, salah satu alasannya karena...

Karena aku memikirkan dirinya.

"Isogai-kun...ada yang harus kubicarakan, maaf kalau mengganggu kerja paruh waktumu." Kataoka berkata sambil duduk di sebelahku. Entah apa yang benar-benar ia rasakan...tampaknya ada rasa gundah di dalam hatinya.

"Kemarin aku bertemu bibi...dan kudengar darinya, kau membatalkan beasiswamu ke Luar Negeri 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Benar kan? Pasti soal itu. "Ya, ibu benar, aku baru ingin memberitahukan kepadamu kalau kita bertemu lagi. Kebetulan sekali ya? Aku mau memberitahumu, tapi kau malah tahu duluan." Aku tersenyum padanya. Sudah lama aku mengagumi rasa kepeduliannya itu.

Mukanya menjadi lebih tegang sekarang. "Kenapa? Padahal itu kesempatan yang bagus, bukan? Kau tidak menyesal menolaknya?"

Mukaku masih tersenyum lebar. "Banyak hal yang lebih penting daripada karir, pergi ke luar negeri, berarti aku harus meninggalkan orang yang dekat denganku kan? Menurutku lebih baik aku dekat dengan mereka, Ibu, Hiro, Erin, dan...ehem." Aku mengeringkan tenggorokanku sebelum mengucapkan kata selanjutnya, untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupku.

"Kau, Kataoka..." Ucapku sambil memandang dalam mata hijaunya.

Aku dapat melihat perlahan mukanya memerah, yang sebenarnya diam-diam salah satu pemandangan yang paling kusukai, ternyata Kataoka yang tegas, keras, dan berani memiliki sisi kewanitaan juga. Kalau saja dia dapat membacaku sedikit, sebenarnya tadi aku mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya, entahlah, dia sadar atau tidak.

Muka kami masih saling bertatapan satu sama lain, saling menunggu siapa yang akan memecah keheningan yang kubuat, tetapi entah kenapa, keheningan ini tidak terasa canggung, kami tampak menikmati momen yang ada seperti ini.

"Isogai-kun..." Kataoka akhirnya memulai berbicara, aku melihat ada keraguan dan kegugupan di wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku..."

Menatap matanya itu, aku menyadari bahwa yang merasakan hal seperti ini bukan aku saja. Mata yang menatapku itu kurasakan sama dengan pandangan yang selalu kuberikan padanya.

Kami tidak butuh kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan perasaan kami.

Dengan cepat, sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku mendorong mukanya kepadaku, menghilangkan jarak di antara kita, dalam beberapa detik bibir kami saling bersentuhan, dalam waktu singkat itu, kami dapat saling merasakan kasih yang kami berikan satu sama lain, seakan rasa itu mejalar ke tubuh kami masing-masing.

Kataoka nampak terkejut sekali, ya tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terkejut kalau diserang mendadak seperti ini? Hehe. Aku melemaskan otot di wajahku dan kembali memberikan jarak diantara wajah kita, tentu saja aku tidak menggunakan jurus HIT Irina-sensei, aku menilai tampaknya itu belum baik dilakukan selama kami belum mengikrarkan janji suci untuk hidup bersama...

Muka Kataoka masih menatapku dengan heran, seakan tidak percaya apa yang barusan kulakukan padanya. Aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya, kami masih saling memandang masing-masing muka kami yang mungkin sudah merah padam.

Aku memutuskan untuk memecahkan kediaman ini. "Aku tahu. Aku juga." Hanya itu kata-kata yang kekeluarkan. Memang, apa lagi yang dapat kukatakan padanya?

Selain jujur pada perasaan kami masing-masing?

"...Dasar."Setelah beberapa lama, Kataoka mulai membuka mulutnya, ia sudah berhasil menetralkan kondisinya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau seagresif ini...Sejak kapan?"

"Hm? Apanya?" Tanyaku

"Sejak kau...yah, kau tahukan? Merasakan yang kau rasakan."

"Kelas 3 SMP tampaknya, kau sendiri?"Tanyaku kembali kepadanya.

"...sejak aku bertemu denganmu di rapat perwakilan kelas." Jawabnya malu, tampaknya Kataoka tidak menyukai kalau dirinya yang pertama jatuh hati padaku.

"Kau senang tidak?" Aku memutuskan untuk iseng bertanya. "Aku membalasnya?"

"Kenapa?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Kataoka malah membalas dengan pertanyaan, aku menarik alisku ke atas, memikirkan apa yang ingin dia tanyakan.

"Kenapa kau membalasnya? Kau tahu kan? Aku bukan orang yang menarik, aku masih punya banyak kekurangan, beda denganmu." Lanjut Kataoka.

Aku kembali tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya. Aku terkadang bingung kepadanya, padahal Kataoka memiliki banyak kelebihan yang berharga, tapi memang terkadang ia suka fokus pada kekurangan yang dia miliki.

"Apa ini masalah kefeminimanmu yang sering kau ceritakan itu?"

"Bukan hanya itu saja, orang bilang aku terlalu kaku dan keras, dan aku masih kebiasaan untuk mengurus urusan orang lain terlalu dalam...Aku masih banyak memiliki kekurangan, kau yakin mau bersamaku?" Kataoka tertunduk, jarang memang melihat Kataoka hilang kepercayaan diri seperti ini. Padahal Kataoka yang selama ini kukenal, tangguh, tegas, dan keras. Ternyata ia memiliki sisi lemah juga.

Toh dia juga wanita, bukan?

Aku menghela nafas. "Ya, memang, Kataoka memiliki banyak aku juga begitu. Yah, tanpamu, mungkin aku tidak akan pulih cepat saat dimana aku depresi kan? Kan Kataoka yang selalu memberikanku semangat selama ini. Aku bilang kegetolanmu mengurus orang lain itu bukan kekurangan, tapi kelebihan."

"Kan aku juga pernah bilang sebelumnya, Kataoka itu memiliki sifat kepahlawanan yang tinggi juga, kan? Itu kelebihan yang menurutku jarang lho ada dalam wanita. Jadi itu membuat Kataoka unik juga. Kan kau juga pernah bilang bukan? Untuk lebih melihat kelebihan seseorang dibanding kekurangannya. Jadi Kataoka harus bisa melakukan itu pada dirimu sendiri."

Kataoka terdiam, tampaknya ia cukup terkejut dengan kata-kata yang kuucapkan barusan. Memang biasanya ia yang selalu menasehatiku, tapi kali ini aku merasa perlu untuk membalas budi baiknya kepadaku.

Tak lama kemudian, Kataoka terkekeh.

"Hei, apa yang lucu?"

"Hahahaha, Isogai-kun...apa aku seperti itu ya kalau menasehati orang?Haha...iya, maaf kalau aku tidak melakukan apa yang kukatakan...Iya, aku tahu, seperti Korosensei dulu katakan, bahkan kekurangan seseorang pun bisa jadi alat untuk sukses, bukan? Tampaknya aku sudah lupa nasehat beliau..."

"Hei, Isogai-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Terima Kasih ya..."

Aku menatap heran padanya.

"Terima Kasih untuk apa?"

"Karena memperhitungkanku untuk menolak program beasiswamu itu...Aku belum berterima kasih."

Aku tidak dapat menolak untuk senyum saat mendengar semua itu.

"Sama-sama...Megu." Jawabku padanya, yang sukses membuatnya terkejut kembali.

"I-Isogai-kun, kau memanggilku apa?" Megu kembali merona mendengar aku memanggil nama kecilnya. Tentu saja, kami tidak pernah membuang formalitas sampai sekarang. Membuang panggilan formal memang hal yang canggung untuk pertama kalinya.

Tapi toh, mungkin kita sudah bisa dikatakan saling berhubungan. Masa sudah melakukan 'itu', aku tetap memanggilnya secara formal? Bukankah lebih aneh jadinya kalau begitu?

"Heh? Aku memanggilmu 'Megu', itu namamu, bukan?"Jawabku enteng.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, kenapa kau—"

Aku memotong keluhannya. "Hei, kalau sudah melakukan itu dan memanggilmu dengan nama keluarga lebih aneh, bukan?"

Megu tampak terkejut dengan jawabanku tadi. Ia membuang mukanya dariku.

"Huh...iya, ya sudah, terserah kau." Jawabnya dengan malu. Nampaknya ia tidak pernah dipanggil seperti ini oleh lelaki sebelumnya. Manis juga.

"Kau juga harus membiasakan diri memanggil namaku, Megu." Kataku sambil berdiri dan jalan menjauhi kursi tempatku duduk.

"A-aku tidak mungkin bisa secepat itu, selama ini kan aku selalu memanggilmu Isogai-kun." Jawab Megu terbata.

"Yah, yang pasti kau harus membiasakannya. Lagipula..."

"Lagipula apa?" Megu menatapku heran.

"Mungkin kau kan bisa menjadi bagian dari keluargaku, jadi kau tidak bisa memanggil dengan nama keluargaku kan?" Aku menyeringai kepadanya sebelum meninggalkan tempat duduk itu.

Eh?

Itu kan seperti...

Seperti...

LAMARAN?!

"T-T-Tunggu! Isogai-kun! Kau bilang apa tadi?" Megu setengah berteriak sambil mengejarku, tampaknya ia sadar yang kumaksudkan apa dari kata-kata barusan.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat itu, sambil terus berjalan meninggalkannya. Tentu saja aku menggodanya barusan, tidak mungkin aku benar-benar melamarnya.

Atau paling tidak tepatnya, mungkin belum berniat melamarnya.

 **BERSAMBUNG.**

 **A/N : Maaf untuk update yang lama. Waktu habis karena mengurus banyak hal. Ya, tapi akhirnya update. Maaf kalau kualitas ceritanya agak berkurang. Jujur saya sempat kehilangan inspirasi di sini. Hehehehe.**

 **Cheerio.**


End file.
